An angel in the Land of the Demons
by Ashvinoth
Summary: A possible take on the story of Yuria the witch and how she came to be locked in the tower and her general thoughts toward the situation of Boletaria.  Rated T for mild language.
1. Chapter 1

An Angel in the Land of the Demons

Disclaimer: I do not own Demons Souls. Game is copyrighted by Sony and made by From software and published by Atlus. I'm just using it for the fic you're now reading.

What could I have said about my situation, I was captured by Executioner Miralda and locked in that tower in my quest to seek the legendary Demons Souls that were located within the hellish land of Boletaria. Torture was nothing new in that tower. They thought I had the souls already and wanted me to give them the power and souls I had already accumulated. It was only at this point that I realized what these souls did to humans. They corrupted them, twisted them, and turned them into the same vile demons that they were. How I had once lusted for such a power was beyond my recognition after realizing the power these souls had over human minds.

It has been a week since they last tried to ask me about the souls. Since then a minister has been on watch, most likely to make sure if I do break they'll be there to collect what's left of this soul. Perhaps it's simply because they can sense that I no longer have a thirst for the soul arts. Or perhaps there are greater happenings outside this tower than I can comprehend at this point. Things that demand more importance than a simple witch.

The sounds of battle are nothing new with the way the ministers have run things. Daily pointless murders I've heard about from the poor souls who bring me feed. Sometimes the one who watches simply pushes them out of the tower just to satisfy what I can only assume is boredom. These are truly demons but how did they ever manage to get complete control of the land in the way they have? Surely their magical and physical prowess did not even make the king cower. The king to this land was supposed to have nearly godlike strength. I suppose they were merely drawn to the strength of the kings' soul, but it is impossible to tell without actually talking to King Allant. This was to be my first goal upon entering the land of Boletaria, instead I find myself locked in this tower. The Demons Souls, they can truly corrupt anything if what I fear has come.

It hasn't been long since I heard a great commotion even from inside the tower. A great crash was heard along with the minister, grinning even wider than he normally did laughing maniacally while he did so. A great force was coming this way, I could sense it, and so could he. A new Demon perhaps, the soul had too much of a presence for it to be a simple human. Only Demons had such a grand presence and essence to them. Perhaps this one would be the one to end all this madness once and for all, or create a grander calamity than what had already befallen this country of the damned.

It wasn't long after I had sensed this new grand demonic aura that it appeared before me. Bearing nothing else other than a Ministers cap, I couldn't help but hang my head. This country had now been damned completely. This ones presence was simply too powerful and overbearing. You could nearly suffocate in its presence, all the minister could do was watch with pleasure knowing such a thing was siding with them. It approached me; it did not say anything, simply stood there, I could only look at the floor while it gazed upon me. Of course I assumed this one was no different from the others. "What do you want with me? Have you brutes no mercy? Do as you wish. There are no secrets here; only a tired, emaciated frame." With this the demon walks away. I begin to feel a small bit of relief as I won't be tortured further today. When something completely unexpected happened. The demon turned and attacked the Minister that was on guard. Not only did it attack the Minister, but it killed it brutally and without a trace of mercy. To say I was terrified was no small understatement. Anything powerful enough to kill one of those ministers is truly a demon, and now I was alone with it. At the highest level of a tower with no way to escape, I began to shake.

It has donned some other armor now. Some kind of armor I think I recognize, It's the armor of a Boletarian Knight. The demon has re-approached me. One of two things is going to happen now, I'm going to be killed, or something un-thinkable is going to happen. I might be consumed. After a short while nothing has happened so I begin to look up. The sword is sheathed, the hand extended. I can barely begin to talk despite how overjoyed I feel. "Heavens, you… You… came to… save me?" The only response I get is a slight nod of the helmet. I can barely contain my exuberance. "Thank you. No, I'm fine. With a little rest, I can soon walk." Despite my constant protests, the so called demon simply stands at my lap and offers a hand. "You go on ahead. I do not wish to be a dead weight." With this they simply turn away and walk away. I just need to get to the nexus that I've heard so much about. Hopefully once I reach it I will be safe with a place to rest. May whatever god that rules this land watch over this, Angel, that has appeared before me and grant it the strength to dispel the colorless fog that has engulfed the land and to slay the demons that still continue to terrorize the populace.

AN: For a first story I know it's not great, review it anyways. Constructive criticism is the greatest thing you can ever give to an author of any skill level.


	2. Chapter 2

An Angel in the Land of the Demons chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Demons Souls. Game is copyrighted by Sony and made by From software and published by Atlus. I'm just using it for the fic you're now reading.

I have reached what is called the Nexus. The strange stones located in the castle courtyard simply required a bit of magic to be applied and I was called to a place foreign to all known architecture and design. It was a grand location, tended to by a lone candle maiden. She did not have a name and was only referred to as "the Maiden in Black". A fitting name considering she was clad in nothing but black, and all she could see was black. The wax covering her eyes would never allow for her to view the colossal venue she tended too. Yet for such a simple and plain looking woman, a presence even greater than the Demon I encountered before was easily evident within her. So great it was a wonder what she was, her power was so immense yet controlled and calm. Some would call her a harbinger of destruction due to her overwhelming amount of power. Calling her an Arch-demon would've been a better description, but she felt like something even greater than that.

The one described only as the Slayer of Demons, comes and goes from the nexus. Sometimes in a whole form, sometimes as merely a soul given corporeal form from the power of the nexus. The thirst for demons souls is incredibly evident in the slayer, as despite numerous times of evidently being slain during the fights they go through, they go back with even more foolhardy greed than before. Is this what happened to bring Boletaria to such ruin? Could greed itself have been the main downfall instead of the weakness and insufficient knowledge of the common foe we now face?

Recently, the slayer has been approaching me. I could sense that the slayer knew a few things of the arcane having seen them talking with Sage Freke. The least I can do for the one who saved me is to teach and assist with the practicing of new spells. I've received so much it is only fair that I give what I can back to the slayer.

Even after warning the slayer of the dangers of using such a dark art and the public ridicule they will endure from using it. They still insisted that I teach them what I knew. It's truly humbling to see the raw potential of the dark arts that I thought I had mastered to be taken to a level I could never have attained myself. After all, channeling a demons soul is no easy task. It requires a will to bend it to your command, and the mental fortitude to not let the demons soul influence you for its own purpose opposed to you using it for yours. It's also fearful but also very encouraging to know that such powerful humans walk in this land. It truly is a land of Demons of all kinds.

A/N: And that's all that is written for the second chapter of Yuria's possible thoughts on the lands of Boletaria and the obscure cast that dwells within it. More chapters might be coming if I think of people to try and characterize. None the less thanks for reading and the reviews.


End file.
